what if they were meant to be
by brentnlaceyfanfics
Summary: Romance, drama, lust, sexual content. A lot of people do not like Selena and forcing Bruce to leave her and find someone else, many people are causing drama for Selena and Bruce finally takes a stand, even if it means losing friends. It is cheesy and a what if twist to it, give me a rating please and hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Many people do not like Selena and do not want Bruce / Batman and Selena / catwoman together, and they push Bruce to leave her and get with someone else. Selena is caught up in drama and sadness and hopes for happiness. They have a hard time living life and bump into drama that tries to pull them apart. Are they truly meant to be with each other? Do their friends really get to have a say on how Bruce should live his life? do you think people can change? .do you think the Batman and catwoman deserve a chance?

Rated for mature audience only and their is romance and sexual content and inappropriate situations. Rated for M and M+, hope you like it and give me a rating


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the times, they have seen each other and fought each other,in the back of their minds and in their heart, they wanted a different story,a chance if they could be. Selena dressed as catwoman that night and went out hoping to see a special someone. She stole from a downtown jewelry store and took something that wasn't jewelry but a beautiful small pen and a cat emblem she thought would look nice in her bathroom or on her vanity at home. When Batman got the news, it was something she usually does not go for and Batman got weird feelings and responded to the call, when he was a mile away, he saw her gymnastics ability and saw her going in a direction she never uses and landed onto a building and I guess waiting for something. He parked his bat mobile a few blocks away and lined to her. Catwoman was just sitting on an edge and looked down at the city and took off her mask, her long hair was wavy touching her sweaty figure. Batman saw she was sad and saw her empty her sack and saw she only took two things and they were meaning less to have, Batman just quirked his eyebrow and wasn't going to arrest her over a stupid pen and a emblem, instead he went over to her and just had a conversation " Selena are you okay?" " no Batman I am not" she said and looked at him, and Batman saw her face and her eyes and she looked like she was going to cry but she just had a gleam in her eyes that made her eyes even more pretty and made her green eyes a beautiful emerald glaze " Batman, I think you should just go, there are more important things than me " she said and curled up into herself and tucked her head into her arms and knees and looked at Gotham. Batman was thankful she took off her mask and her outfit looked different tonight what bothered him the most is, is she changing, do I even really know her, have I been judging her too much without giving her a chance. " Selena, I have never seen you like this, and what is going on?" Batman said and Selena just replied " why the fuck do you even care, a lot of people judge me by what they think they know of me and I just, I am turning 28 Batman, and I am just tired of living this life, I want to settle down and have kids, I am thinking of moving and starting over, just as Selena Kyle and no nocturnal life anymore" she stated and got up, then she got down from the ledge and onto the ground of the roof and Batman saw her strip off her alter ego and nothing on underneath, she took her arms out of the sleeve of her outfit and took the zipper all the way down by right above her ass and started taking her outfit off, she had beautiful D 's that just plopped out of her tight outfit and watched her take the rest of her outfit off and over her beautiful shaped ass and down her legs,kicking it off and letting it lay on the roof, she had a beautiful body and she decided to keep her boots, they we're black knee highs that had a tie up lace and she looked really and truly gorgeous, everything about her was natural and she had a beautiful figure and looked fine in those boots too and when she looked back at him, it was all it took for him to gawk at her and was tranced by her " it was nice knowing you and I hope maybe we can go on a date someday without the masks" Selena said as she got on the edge ready to jump " wait " Batman yelled but had softness in his voice, he grabbed her hand gently and got on the edge with her not caring she was naked," I hope to see you too, and I will find you " Batman said to her only a few inches away from her " you always do hun" Selena told him, then got into an embrace and shared a passionate kiss, then he watched her go and saw her flawless ability going to her apartment and pack and moving onto her new life, Batman saw her outfit and decided to take it and keep it as a trophy. He smiled to himself and was looking forward to seeing her again


	3. Chapter 3

It was in a couple of days that he found her and watched her from afar, Alfred found an outfit that Bruce was hiding and noticed Bruce must have jerked himself on it and Alfred snuck it in the wash knowing he might get yelled at for cleaning it but Alfred really did not care and Alfred almost hurled trying to clean it. Then his two sons came by wanting lunch,and so Alfred stopped what he was doing but brought the basket with him so Richard and Damian wouldn't go through it, and started making breakfast for all of them. Bruce was already at work and was curious of what Bruce was doing in his spare time, Alfred knew he was being nosy but he haven't seen Bruce this weird and crazy in a long time. " Alfred,you okay?" Damian asked and saw Alfred being stuck in his thoughts " yea, I am fine, thank you master Damian " Alfred said. Back at the Wayne tower, Bruce was looking for information on Selena but didn't want to get to know her that way and just grabbed the small pile and shredded it. Bruce just got beeped by some of his justice league buddy's and want him to meet someone and Bruce beeped back, if you don't stop this, I will leave you altogether and you will lose me as a friend and he got no reply, but he did not care, they needed to back off and Bruce was not interested in dating besides he had eyes for Selena and some chicks didn't like that and asked Bruce if he was interested hot young dames and Bruce said no to that and brushed them off for that, some justice league chicks had a attraction for Bruce and kissed him and Bruce responded violently after that and called them out in front on the whole department and told them in front of everyone and everything to not do that again if they do, he will get violent and put a restraining order one by one if they don't understand boundaries and the whole league told the chicks to respect that and move on to someone else. And most of his friends respected Bruce and not push him into dating, but were not happy with his mean behavior but they knew they were causing him to be and they realized it and chose a truce to let Bruce live the life he wants but some still pushed him and Bruce was close to doing a notice of leaving the league. Bruce got done with his work and was feeling tired, then went and got his coat and hat and beeped Alfred to come and get him. Bruce headed down and went to the car and Alfred, then saw Selena walk by on the other side of the street and watched her struggle with the cold, then got in the car and asked Alfred to drive them home so he can nap and work tonight. " Bruce, have you met someone " Alfred asked as Bruce was getting ready to go out and do his nocturnal life " Alfred, I just, I don't know okay, I really like her " Bruce said " well, why the sudden interest already, I thought you guys didn't like each other?" Alfred stated and asked, " well Alfred, then you misjudged and everyone seems to always like to doing that these days, we do , it is just hidden and the spark is there" Bruce said, then got in the car and left. Alfred knew he was getting tired of dating and being social, and Alfred finally figured it out, he was losing friends and Alfred should have known he and Selena had a thing, but was blind in not seeing that, Alfred felt bad but knew, this was going to turn out into a good thing. Then realized his 40 th birthday was coming up in a week and then knew, Bruce was not happy in getting older and then it hit Alfred, he was sad and didn't want to die alone. Alfred just had a plan, it was a good plan and knew it was going to work and not piss him off and hoped he would like it.

It was a bad area Selena picked to live but it was all she could afford, she walked home carrying groceries and Batman was watching her, then Batman saw a gang not far away that saw her and started walking towards her, Selena didn't notice till they came into view and she quickened her pace and the guys started running towards her and grabbed her knocking her groceries down and Selena fought and ran then one of the guys grabbed her and gave her a gooseache by her eye and that was what caused Batman to go down and protect her, the guy put her up against the building wall and tried ripping her clothes but Batman busted up most of the gang and went to the guy getting him off of her and cracked him over his leg which paralyzed him and made him a lemon, then went to Selena and her hair was all over her face and she was bleeding, she was on the ground and got half way up and went to her grocery bag and collecting of what was good still, Batman/ Bruce felt extremely sad and anger and helped her out but told her to take it easy and he will get her groceries, but she had a few more miles to go and walk in this freaking cold weather, Batman just dropped her groceries and went to her and picked her up bride style and lined them to his car, the batmobile, and turned his heat on to make sure she got some warmth and okay, she fell asleep and it didn't bother him at all but more relaxed, when he got to her place he pulled into the back and about to wake her but chose not to, Bruce felt stuck, and just rested in his car seat, thinking about what to do, he saw Selena get beat up and she had no groceries now and she had cats and her housekeeper, that she let go cause she didn't want mavin to get hurt. Batman chose a reckless decision but didn't care, he got out of the car and carried catwoman over his shoulder and lined up to her new apartment window, good thing it had a balcony, then went through her window doorway and into her apartment. He turned on her heat and got welcomed by 7 cats and meowed him, some already knew him and Isis said hi and purred against his leg, he put Selena in bed and did a call at a grocery store saying he needed an order of special groceries and needed them Ready, he couldn't believe on how he stuck out for her and looked at her naked figure as she slept, she was very beautiful and hoped someday soon he would not jerk off on her outfit and actually being intimate with her in real life, there was moments he remembered as Batman they had a few hot nights together, but in real life their dates always failed,on most dates they had in real life didn't last long or haven't got as far or past 3rd base. He decided in not thinking about it too much , then he left and did a few errands for her, then he got a beep that batgirl wanted to go out for coffee or supper, and Bruce beeped ask Richard, I am sure he would like that. Bruce was fed up and did the notice for the justice league and told Alfred to put all holds if any chick does stuff like that and block her immediately unless it is selina. When Bruce got home he was freaking tired and there was a few more crimes he had to do too on top of that too. He got undressed and plopped down on the bed by the bat cave that he placed and had it put there just in case he was too tired to go to the house and get in his real bed. But he felt tired enough that the bed actually felt great and dozed off immediately, Alfred saw Bruce passed out cold and snoring, he went over to Bruce and watched him for awhile just because he knew Bruce well and knew drama was coming, not from home but from people that wanted to intervene and tell him how he should live his life and with whom too, Alfred was not happy with some people and knew exactly what to do


	4. Chapter 4

" okay, I want to know who pissed off Bruce " the boss demanded and called a huge meeting of every member to be there, he got a message from Alfred also and understood the situation " okay from now on, no more pissing off Bruce Wayne and I know you think you are helping but you truly are not and you are making it worse, as of today Bruce has quit and want nothing to do with anyone except his true best friends that are his guy friends and no chicks what's so ever bothering him or even a polite gesture. His birthday is coming up very soon in like a couple of days and no one from this department will go including me, he wants to be alone, but he will not be truly alone, Bruce has met someone and wants to spend time with his family, so no crashing what so ever and do not even bother him, I repeat leave Bruce Wayne alone unless you get the okay with me." As the boss finished up, some of Bruce's close friends knew he was turning 40 and were concerned about him, they didn't know he already found someone and some already knew who it was but was not happy about him choosing her. Some visited his house without even getting the okay to do so and Alfred said a strong no and told them, only Bruce's true friends can and canary and wonder woman even batgirl questioned if they were considered good friends, Bruce said no, cause you keep on hitting on me and can't seem to understand boundaries and that he has eyes for someone else, your being a creep instead of a friend so no, we aren't he said to them and the girls felt more hurt than anything else and plotted to hurt Selena. And Bruce did not become aware of that because he planned on taking her out tonight. Some of his true friends supported him and respected him and sent early birthday gifts for his birthday and kept them and waited in opening them on his birthday. Alfred and his kids wanted to do something special for Bruce and their dad. When Selena woke up, she had a kitchen filled all different kinds of good stuff and food and her fridge was full and then got a knock on her door and she opened it and got a really beautiful set of flowers and a cute stuffed animal, it had a card, " thank you " Selena said and the delivery guy left and Selena shut her door and went to her living room. The card read " to Selena, I hope you like the flowers and I would like it if you went to dinner with me,let's talk and have a good time, heart Bruce Wayne" and she got a few grand on a card to spend, and Selena felt blessed and thankful, she decided to go to a spa and do some shopping, but first she fed her cats, then grabbed her purse and keys and left,excited for this evening. Selena responded and said yes, then Bruce hurried through his work to get done by 5 in close to evening,then Bruce called Alfred and went home to get ready, then got a knock on his door and Alfred was getting pissed off thinking it was someone that thought was Bruce's friend and then saw a very young but very gorgeous lady and realized it was Selena and let her in " ma'am I thought we were going to pick you up then go" Alfred said, then Selena replied " oh, I am sorry, I just got done with shopping and went to a spa to smell and look good for Bruce, I hailed a cab and came here, I hope that was okay" Selena then looked worried " I can go home, I guess and if" Selena said then got cut off by Alfred and Bruce's youngest son Damian " no that's okay you are already here and it is no problem" Alfred said soft and comfortly and gesturing her to the living room, " gosh this is weird " Damian said then added " it is usually the man who waits for the woman, I will go ahead and fetch my dad " then went to his dads room " hey dad there is this really hot fine gorgeous chick down there and she is already here in the living room " Damian said then his dad got mad " what are you doing inviting sluts into my home, kick her out" Bruce said then Richard stepped in " it is Selena dad so just cool it " Bruce was just shocked and was halfway dressed, he had pants on, a shirt that was open with a tie he was trying to get right and needed to comb his hair, he looked at the time but wanted to see her " can one of you fetch me a pair of shoes, I want to go down and see her" their dad said as he rushed down excited to see her. When they saw each other Selena laughed at the way he looked but he didn't care and just went to her and shared a strong hug and passionate kiss, then Bruce went to a chair and tucked his shirt in as Selena came over and helped with his tie and Bruce got his shoes and put them on and then Alfred came in with a comb and handed it to Bruce, Bruce did his hair quick and getting ready grabbing his coat, wallet,car and house keys. Selena and his kids already knew each other but bonded in a good way that made Bruce happy, then Selena went over to Bruce and they shared a kiss before they left out the door and going out into their evening. " dad looks happy " the boys said and Alfred agreed, and hoped their evening went alright. Selena looked freaking amazing and Bruce drove a little too reckless but they shared a laugh and Bruce calmed down and started driving a lot more better.

He took them to a really fancy beautiful lake restaurant and Selena just thought it was breathtaking. Selena wore a beautiful silver dress where there was a no back showing but the front was shorter than the back and it had a nice flare to it showing off her full left leg and she had on nice silver heel shoes that looked perfect with her dress and she let her hair down and just had on beautiful but simple makeup, she had a big v in her dress and you can see a lot of her cleavage, the dress showed off her curves nicely and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her or stay away from her, Bruce pulled his chair closer to her and it just made Selena happy that he did that and he got a good view of her sideboob and her pretty self. Selena knew Bruce was being naughty and kept looking over her but Selena did not mind she actually loved it and grabbed a stran of her hair and twirled it and then fell into her cleavage and she became embarrassed and Bruce saw the whole thing and gave a little laugh but was not hesitant in gently getting her hair out of her boobs and out of her face, then got a bad urge to kiss her, but she did too, so since they we're already close to each other, Bruce shoved his face into Selena and she did the same and they shared an amazing kiss for about 5 mins, then got interuppted by their waiter delivering their food. The food was amazing, the view, being on the restaurants balcony watching the lake and feeling the night air, with Bruce behind her and embracing her watching the view together, Bruce kissed her neck and onto her shoulder, then kissing up her neck and onto her face, leaving a gentle kiss by her eye and spun her around and wanted to see her pretty face, Selena was happy and it made her feel fantastic and didn't want Bruce to stop, when she saw him fully when he turned her around, she saw the passion in his eyes and she felt the same but she wanted more, but they were at a restaurant and not the place for that, " Bruce, sweetie, not here " Selena replied " agreed " Bruce said huskily, from afar his friends we're spying on him " I am not sticking around to watch porn" " come on let's give them space""he looks so happy and I don't want to ruin that for him" the three girls said and decided to leave, as much as they didn't like the woman, they finally gave her respect and found out why too. Selena was pure and her and Bruce had a lot in common, and their love for each other was strong and didn't want to mess that up and ruin a possible good friendship with the man and did something they never did, they walked away peacefully and gave both of them a huge enormous of respect.


	5. Chapter 5

When they left, Bruce didn't know if he wanted to go to his place or hers or going to a hotel tonight. " where do you want to go sweetheart " Bruce said softly as he drove, then looked at Selena and saw her lipstick all around her mouth and probably some on his face too, but didn't wipe it off like some guys do. " why does it matter Bruce, you are going to leave after I fall asleep anyway, so I guess, I do not care where we go just to have sex" Selena said upset and Bruce pulled over and put his car in parking. " Selena,I cannot believe you just said that to me, what kind of guy do you think I am hunh? " Bruce demanded and was astounded with her change of mood but more with her attitude on life " Bruce, I am just getting cranky with life right now, I am kind of having weird feelings about all this, its just I know we have had sex before and I don't even know what we are right now,I mean we never had a real relationship before and I am just getting nervous about it" She had a point thou, they never really got that far in relationship before. Bruce sat back and rested against his car seat and thought " is this too fast ?"", come on Bruce take her somewhere and fuck that tight pussy " Bruce shook his head trying to keep the naughty thoughts out and say something more appropriate " Selena, my birthday is coming up soon " Bruce said, then Selena smiled " what, you want birthday sex Bruce " Selena said and Bruce blushed but said " I am turning 40 , and I, I might have times where I can't satisfy you,but when I am around you I get very horny and my testosterone is very high but since you are like 12 years younger than me, I may not be your kind of guy, I am going to get a lot of gray hairs soon and I want commitment not just a one hot night every once in a great while, but a lot of hot nights together as a couple and as lovers" Bruce said, that made Selena happy though and put her hand on his thigh " you just turned me on Mr. Wayne and changed my mind, let's go to my place hun, but I want to do something first " Bruce saw her unbuckle her seat belt then went over to him and sat on his lap, "oh fuck" Bruce thought to himself as he saw and felt her cleavage against his face as she accidentally honked his car horn. Selena laughed as Bruce grabbed her and started licking and kissing the natural roundness of her breasts, he wanted to take her boobs out of her dress " not yet sweetie " Selena stopped him and gave him a hungry kiss " give me your tongue Bruce " Selena requested, Bruce felt weird about it but did it, she grabbed his tongue with her mouth and started sucking it like it was a dick and swirling her tongue around it, Bruce got a really strong bad sensation, then grabbed her to stop and pulled her into him hard and kind of held her, then started his car and drove to her place. Selena sat up then and he couldn't see " just stay down on top of me so I can see " Bruce demanded, " what the fuck was that anyway, it made me horny as fuck " he added, and Selena just smiled, " because, I just took a hint, and I can figure out what you might like,or might enjoy " she husked in his ear,Bruce was getting a more of a hard on listening to her and the fact that she was on him and can feel her breath on his neck and his face. When they got to her place and parked his car they got stuck in a predicament in how to get out of the car so Bruce let her get out first and then he got out and shut and locked his car. As they walked to her building, Bruce snuck, his arms under her and lifted her up wanting to carry her, Selena was surprised and wrapped her arms quick around him so she wouldn't fall. Richard and some of his guy friends followed him and wanted to see the action, Superman showed up and picked up Richard and blue beetle " what do you think, you guys are doing? " Superman asked looking at them very upset " she is, or was catwoman and we " "we just wanted to see some action, put us down you fucking dick! "Beetle and Richard said to Superman, then Richard put his binoculars up and saw his dad get in Selena apartment Superman let them fall to the ground and they lost sight and had to find a good spot again " you guys are being creeps " Clark said and added " I am going to, huh forget it then, gimmie a pair then " beetle handed Clark a pair and watched Bruce and Selena get hot and heavy. Bruce helped Selena get out of her dress and noticed she only had a thong on. Selena was natural and her boobs, oh her boobs, were freaking amazing, she let him play with them and he licked and sucked them, leaving some of his saliva on her nipples and she was breathing heavy, she loved how Bruce was all over her and loved how the way he made her feel, and liked his hands sneaking in every part of her body and loved how it felt " Bruce please," Selena breathed, Bruce became undressed and Selena saw his monster dick and she became, it was a weird feeling. " oh Bruce, let me suck it like a vacuum " " oh fuck" he wished he didn't hear that, Selena went over to him but Bruce picked her up and went to her bed room and put her gently on the bed and went down on her " oh Selena, you have such a pretty pussy, " Bruce told her, he gave a quick lick to her clit then blew some air on it, making her shiver, then dove his face in and devoured her. He didn't want her to play with his dick yet but Selena did a 69 and it was a position Bruce never done before and was okay with it. Selena sucked his dick and played with his balls as he licked her clit and pussy lips and everything that was hers but stayed away from her ass just in case she didn't like it, but Bruce gave her ass a few smacks as he played with her clit then felt her stop, Selena was about to shutter and her mouth went open then she sat up and moaned, and she was almost yelling in pleasure and Bruce slurped and nipped her clit and hummed against it, Selena fell sideways and Bruce grabbed her and her hips and shoved his face in her pussy and she grabbed a pillow and moaned and started biting her pillow, the guys who were watching were drooling and thought Selena looked so fucking hot getting the moment of her life and continued to watch, some extra guys came by and silently cheered on Bruce, " yea buddy, give it to her, "" yea play with it " " slurp her like a dog Bruce " " gosh look at those fucking tits" , and continued to watch, " Bruce,! Ahhhhhhhhh!, ohhhhh fuck, yes, yes,ooooohhhhhhhh!" Bruce felt a little squirt against his face and slurpped up her juices and Selena felt it felt fucking fantastic, and she shivered a little. Bruce sat up and rested himself against her bed frame Selena wanted to reward him, and lifted his dick and Bruce let her this time and she drove him almost mad, close to losing his sanity, she took everything slowly and Bruce loved it and rested his head against her wall " Bruce, please get on my bed and lay down" Selena said, Bruce listened and did what he was told, he rested and relaxed on her bed and pillow and enjoyed this moment. " yea, fucking play with those balls"" cmon chicka, deep throat that dick" " gosh her lips look freaking amazing " " go faster, you stupid chick " , most guys told flash to just shut the fuck up and watch, then some chicks showed up, " you know, instead of watching, we are fucking horny and you can get some action too you know," wonder woman went and grabbed Superman from his show and flew off, Barbara grabbed Richard, canary grabbed flash just for the heck of it, and gave Bruce and Selena the space they needed and everyone left. when Selena deep throated, Bruce had rawness in his expression and she went faster and hummed making Bruce moan, then Bruce stopped her and told her to get on facing him. Selena grabbed his monster 8 inch and placed it by her vagina then it slid in and Selena wanted to take it all in slowly as she sat on him and Bruce grabbed her hips then lifted her ass up then let go and slapped her ass hard, Bruce was in heaven and Selena started riding him, his hands roamed all over her body and he played with her tits and boobs as she rode him, then Bruce grabbed her and motorboat her breasts, she got a huge sensation from that and rode rougher and then Bruce helped her and started fucking her back as she rode him, Selena was close to creaming on his dick, " oh fuck Bruce", as she began to bounce up and down on his dick, shaking her ass fast against his dick and feeling a lot of pleasure as her ass did that while his dick was in her vagina, Bruce grabbed her ass and smacked her left one pretty hard and his dick kept on hitting that spot then she lost it and fell on him then she creamed on his dick, and he thought it felt freaking amazing and felt it going down his shaft, then he turned them around so she was on her back and started to fuck her and brought her legs together then up in the air so her ass and pussy was a good sight and started fucking her again . Selena began to whimper from the extreme pleasure and then Bruce felt another orgasm on his dick and let her legs go and just went to missionary style and "oh fuck, her pussy is soo wet and tight" and it started contracting even more tighter and Bruce saw her all flustered from their lovemaking and she started biting her lower lip then voiced " cum in me Bruce, I want your hot cum inside me " Bruce just lost it and creampied her pussy to early but he creamed like a champion and kept thrusting into her then he moaned " hmm, hmmm, hmmm, oh fuck, ugh, ugh, ughhhh!, oh Selena " And creampied her pussy hard and his dick kept spewing, so Bruce just left it in and layed ontop of her. He knew what could happen, but he didn't care, he would rather have drama with Selena than with anyone else. And instead of getting up and leaving, he stayed and fell asleep on Selena. And hoped this was a start of a new life and in never losing her,ever. her cats got on the bed and slept with them and looked forward in having a good life with Selena new companion,even thou they already knew him, but hopes they get together.


	6. Chapter 6

When Selena woke up, Bruce was on top of her and a few of her cats joined the sleep when her and Bruce fell asleep last night. " morning Chelle, Isis and Morris " , her cats we're already awake, except Morris, he always was in the mood for extra z 's, and he decided to continue to lay, he was in the middle of Bruce's back and Selena thought it was cute and funny. When Selena looked over and towards her nightstand to see what time it was, it read 11:00 am, Selena saw he had a pager and she called the number, but it took her awhile to get out of bed and not wake him but finally freed herself from Bruce's embrace. It was Alfred, her and him talked for awhile, just chatting and figuring out on what to do but told Alfred to go out and enjoy life and that she will call in whenever what Bruce wanted to do and woke up, Alfred liked that and decided to take himself and the kids out and do whatever's, " later Alfred dear, and have a good afternoon, yep, I promise, bye" then they hung up . Selena looked at Bruce and noticed he was a big guy but very in shape, she decided to make a big breakfast brunch and hoped he liked it. Selena grabbed a few pork chops out of her freezer and some hash browns, then grabbed some frozen fruit and ice cream and a bunch of goodies to make them fruit shakes, then in her fridge she grabbed bread, eggs, butter and jelly, and maybe ketchup and started making an amazing meal in the kitchen. When Bruce woke up, he smelled food, especially the meat and it smelled intoxicating. When he sat up in her bed, he noticed a cat was sleeping on his back, " oh, sorry about that Morris " Bruce said but Morris got up anyway and wasn't mad and just jumped off the bed and into the kitchen, Bruce looked at the time, it was almost noon! " gosh what the fuck Bruce " he said to himself then got up and just put his boxers and pants on and went into the kitchen to see what she was cooking and to see what smelled so good. When he went and saw her, he stopped in his tracks and just gawked at her, her hair was not brushed and she left it that way, " I did that " he smiled to himself, and she wore a nice light green and white lace Teddy, Bruce walked up to her but behind her and just stopped her from cooking for a moment so he can feel her, smell her and kiss her. " what's for lunch sweet pea?" Bruce went to her kitchen island and saw she was close to being ready to serve " well for brunch, I decided since you are a big guy and been so nice to me, I thought I would make us a pretty good sized meal, besides I love food and I haven't ate a good awesome meal in a long time" Selena said, but feeling good about it, Selena had big plates and she cooked " Bruce go sit down and I want to serve it so, go turn on tv and grab a dinner tray" Selena ordered him out of the kitchen as he stole a piece of toast, he didn't like how she treated him like he was a kid, but he kind of was, he will admit that and just decided to not fret about it and turned the tv on, " what do you even want to watch?" Bruce asked upset, " I do not care sweetie, just pick a station, and we are ready " Selena replied and stated and Bruce became freaking excited, she brought the big plate by and a big fruit shake and put a ketchup on his dinner stray " I like ketchup on my hash browns, so I thought maybe you would too" she smiled and gave Bruce a kiss. Bruce got 2 small pork chops, a side of hash browns, toast with jam, scrambled eggs with cheese and an awesome fruit shake, Bruce didn't want to start eating without her and just waited for her as she went in the kitchen and fed her cats, then came into the living room sitting by Bruce " okay, let's dig in " and they ate. " oh fuck this is good, thank you Selena " Bruce ate his food slowly and wanted to enjoy every bite and it made Selena feel good inside and saw Bruce was enjoying himself and it made her smile, then watched some picked cartoons, but it was old cartoons, like 90 s cartoons, Selena didn't mind thou, they were still funny and Selena felt very relaxed being with him, when they were finished, Bruce got up and took the plates and glasses and went to her kitchen and did her dishes " gosh Bruce, who knew, you didn't mind doing house chores" she said as she was behind him, then placed her hands around Bruce while he did the dishes, giving him an embrace and hug, Bruce stopped and had a feeling, then when she let go, he went back to doing what he wanted to do. But thought of a life they could have together, and didn't know if it could even be possible. Selena went to her bathroom and noticed she put her Teddy on the doorknob, when Bruce got done with cleaning, he went to see her and the door was already open and he stepped in and saw her taking a bath and she was covered in bubbles and her hair was brushed, Bruce went to sit ontop of the toilet seat and just looked at her, when Selena opened her eyes, she jumped and almost had an anxiety attack " sorry " Bruce said and felt sorry too, " it is okay Bruce " she said, then she went under the water, then came back up and pushed the water from her eyes, then she got up slowly and pulled the tub plug, Bruce saw the bubbles slide down her body and the water going down her body as well, but as she stepped out before she grabbed her towel she had goose bumps. " Bruce, have you ever thought of the word privacy " Selena told him snapping him out of his thoughts " sorry, I just think your fucking gorgeous and wondering what you see in me that's all " Bruce replied sharply but soft in his last words, " you can get any guy you want and I am just an old man trying to find a capanion and someone to settle down with, I will leave you then, " Bruce got up sadly but Selena stopped him before he got dressed and left " I really like you Bruce, cause to me you are strong and knows what he wants and because you have a awesome dick and you still got it " Selena said, then smiled and then added, " because you are not young or a player that would look like he would break my heart but the one that wants to love it and protect it for life" Selena said and finished " please don't leave me Bruce, I really care about you and I don't want to lose you " Selena added and begged with tears in her eyes, Bruce looked at her and saw her beautiful green eyes glisten and telling him to not break her heart. " I have cared about you since the moment I saw you and I would never give up on you" Bruce replied, " well then what the fuck took you soo long?" Selena asked as she wiped her tears away " I didn't know, if we could do this or even have this in real life, I didn't know if it could happen but I really wanted it too and I still do! " Bruce blared and it scared Selena " I have wished for it too" Selena said as she stood up and went to Bruce. Bruce undid her towel and it fell to the floor and Bruce reached out for her and as she did for him too, and they shared a strong passionate kiss and felt rawness again and he put her back on the bed " Bruce I just brushed my hair, do you know how hard it is to get knots out of it" Selena stated, but Bruce didn't care and just decided to bend her over even thou it really was not his thing, and brought himself down so he can kiss her and Selena brought her head up and back so she can feel a kiss from him from behind and Bruce slid his dick in. their love for each other was strong and Bruce was getting sweaty and even Selena, it was wet skin against wet skin and Bruce grabbed her hips and rammed his soul into her and Selena thought it felt freaking fanstatic and began moaning and saying his name, " oh Bruce, yes, yes, don't stop sweetie,oh yes, Bruce" Bruce had to stop or he was going to cum and he reached down again and stealing kisses from her, but Selena didn't mind and she actually loved that about him, he wanted to touch and rub her ass a little, then snake his arms down to feel her breasts and gave her right nipple a little squeeze before he went back to fucking her, " do you want me to ride you Bruce " Selena offered, and Bruce didn't mind but ended up loving it, Selena got in his lap and placed his dick by her vagina then let herself down and it just slid in feeling freaking amazing, " come here sweetie, and put your arms around me" Bruce wanted Selena to and she did, but when she did, Bruce lost it and went hard and fast. He grabbed one of her nipples with his teeth but didn't hurt it then started sucking it and Selena thought it felt amazing, he kept hitting that spot and she yelled finally and a tear went down her face and fell onto Bruce's cheek and he felt it then looked at her and saw she was entranced with strong extacy and you can see it on her face .it made Bruce more than happy and creamed way,way to early then threw his head back and bonked it against the wall a little to hard but didn't feel it till later that night and thrusted about 8 more times spewing and squirting out his seed at least 3 big times on each thrust he tried to get in before it got to late and wanted to fuck her more, then Bruce got a little upset with himself and Selena rode slowly going up and down taking him to a higher climax he never felt before and grabbed her ass feeling her go slow against him and he started showing emotion on his face and he started moaning about to lose it , " ah, ah, fuck, Selena, ah, ah, fuck! " Bruce moaned and his head went back again but Selena caught him so he wouldn't hurt himself again, Bruce was about to flop like a fish until she and Bruce felt a strong climax together and yelled together " oh fuck sweetie" Selena said to him and gave him a strong loving kiss as she placed her hands on his face and then into his hair as she gave him some neck kisses , as they soon collapsed on the bed together . Bruce's dick felt very, very limp and went very soft. He creamed like a champion and Selena, Selena felt like she was numb with pleasure and couldn't even move except her lips " oh fuck Bruce, I have never felt something like that with anyone, that was, fucking infinity amazing! " Selena whimpered and started shaking in pleasure , buce just replied " that was fucking amazing, I have never felt that before, oh fuck, I can't move, " Bruce said, " I can't either love " Selena replied, Bruce and Selena said at the same time " don't leave me," and they both got put into auto sleep, and fell asleep together. Isis curled up by Bruce, Morris slept on Bruce's back again and Chelle and Etta fell asleep by Selena on her pillow . A moment of time ,to be with each other this relationship might work.


	7. Chapter 7

When Bruce got up, his phone went off and when he started reaching it, it stopped and went straight to voicemail. Bruce got up freaking tired, and went straight to her balcony doors to lookout then shut it cause it was raining out and the wind was being a bitch, when he stepped out, he saw lightening and then heard a big crack of thunder and it woke Selena up. When Bruce went back in and looked at her nightstand it read, 4:20 in the morning! And Bruce couldn't believe it, then headed to her kitchen, filling 2 big glasses up with water And took one over to Selena, he saw some of her cats get up and stretch making a weird cat sound." Here you go hun " Bruce offered and Selena took it and started drinking fast, she must have been thirsty, but Bruce was too and started drinking it like it was beer. " gosh I can't believe, we have slept that long, and I am still tired " she said then plopped herself against Bruce as he was sitting by her, " I need to call Alfred back, and I need to talk to him for a bit , I'll come back when I am done " Bruce said " promise " Selena asked as she sneaked a kiss on his cheek" I'll try sweetheart " Bruce honestly answered back, then went to her bathroom and sat on the toilet. Some of her cats wanted to be near Bruce and gave him company as he made his phone call, Morris layed near his left foot and he looked tired, while the other had to use the liter box. " morning master Bruce, you okay? " Alfred asked worried, " yes Alfred, I am okay " Bruce started as a yawn took over, " Bruce the storm will be here for a couple of hours, then it is going to rain for a couple of days, do you want me to pick you up? " Alfred gave info on the next few days " Alfred, I am just too tired right now to do anything, I just woke up and wanted to call back, letting you know I am alright, and that I might be here a couple of days, " Bruce said tired, " but, you usually stay home on weekends sir and I " as Alfred started off, " Alfred, I am not a kid okay and I can make my own decisions, I am tired Alfred and I am going back to bed, take a break off this weekend, love you and bye, yes I promise to call when I wake up, goodnight Alfred " Bruce said as he hung up and put his phone on silence. Then he heard another crack of thunder as he entered her bedroom and noticed she had a small window by her balcony and it was open, but decided to leave it open, " Bruce,I opened it cause I love sleeping hearing the storm and smelling the rain smell " Selena said as she opened her covers to invite Bruce in, Selena was naked but he didn't care and actually loved it, Bruce grabbed her covers and slid next her cuddling up against her and leaving a kiss by her smile. Then Bruce finished his water and Selena was done with hers already, then Bruce placed the cup somewhere on her Nightstand then went back to her but she was already spooning on him, with her right leg up and over his right leg and resting there as her head was resting by his armpit and placed her hand over his chest and belly, then heard her light snoring . Bruce usually can't get comfortable sleeping on his back, but he was already close to dozing off and felt Morris and Isis jump on the bed, Morris fell asleep on Bruce's left leg and Isis on selenas pillo. Bruce felt blessed and the storm made it perfect. He felt maybe all that lost sleep is catching up on me he thought, _then_ his eyes were getting heavy and he finally fell asleep. Bruce and Selena dreamt that night and made a wish


	8. Chapter 8

When Selena woke up it was just raining and she saw Bruce all passed out and had a funny tired look on his face, as Selena got out of bed, she went and got her camera and took a picture of Bruce, and smiled, then she walked over to her small window and breathed in the rain and the day, and thought to herself, I am going to make this day seem good and fun. Then when Selena went and made coffee, Bruce woke up and his short hair was everywhere and Selena gave a cute smile" what? " he asked, " go look in the mirror " she said, he didn't need to and just went over to her and gave her a Peck on the cheek " awwww, your coffee smells good, may I have some, sweet pea?" Bruce asked, " go ahead Bruce " she offered, Selena started having stronger feelings with him and asked " Bruce, I am curious, with all the time we have known each other, I can't seem to understand, why now of all times finally get together? We could have kids by now if we just started sooner" Selena finally finished, and Bruce thought about it too " I don't know, maybe it just wasn't our time yet and it finally is " he said drinking the rest of his coffee, then went over to her and held her from behind and gave her a kiss by her eye and she gave a weak smile, Bruce knew she was a little sad, is this because I have some gray hair? He thought to himself, then ran to the bathroom, and he saw why she smiled, but he saw some gray hairs and he just stood back and rested himself against her bathroom wall, we did wait to long, but Selena is in her late 20s and if she wanted to settle down, then he would have to up his game, " hey Selena let's go out and do something " Bruce requested as he combed his hair and put his clothes back on " I was about to suggest that" Selena said, then she decided to get ready and find an outfit she didn't really care about getting wet and dirty. Bruce called up Alfred and Alfred was more than happy in doing that. Bruce wanted to buy hair dye secretly or at least get it done and Selena had no clue but went her own way and did some shopping, then when Bruce was done, his hair looked dark brown close to black and that was his natural look and color too and some people from the news were having a hay day with that and asked a lot of unnecessary questions and he just ignored them,then went to Alfred to see where Selena was, and Alfred pointed to a spa, when Bruce went in to see her, he couldn't find her and a woman just laughed at him, Bruce turned around and asked her what she thought was soo funny " oh, sorry Bruce, you don't recognize me?" Then Bruce saw her, Selena dyed her hair, raven black and lost the blonde hair. " oh my freaking, jeez! Good thing you didn't cut your hair, I love your hair" Bruce said shocked, he just couldn't believe it, but she looked just as good too and it made her eyes stand out just as beautiful " cat got your tongue, sweetie " Selena purred, and Bruce walked over to her to give her a big kiss, then Selena got done with the spa and they left, but Selena wanted to do something and dragged him into a tattoo shop, Bruce felt uneasy, then Selena showed exactly what she wanted, and she grabbed Bruce's hand and went into a private room, to where she was getting her tattoo. Bruce sat on a chair as she was getting ready for her tattoo and took off her pants and underwear, Bruce was getting uncomfortable but it was a chick that showed up and did her tat, then told her to lay down on the table and just relax, Bruce was getting, he didn't know yet. Then turning into watching Selena getting her tattoo, " do you want your man here, to when you get your clit peirced?" The woman asked and Bruce cringed, then the lady stopped and was done with her tattoo, it was a tattoo of his name with little bats around his name, and he loved it, " Bruce can you handle it? " Selena asked, " yea, I want to step out on that one, sorry " Bruce said, Selena looked sad, " why, do you want me here?" Bruce asked, then the lady spoke " if you want kids, I cannot Pierce you there " she said and it brought Bruce's attention " then she can't do it" Bruce said, and Bruce paid for the inconvenience, then grabbed Selena s hand and pulled her outta there " Bruce! , why are you mad, I thought you would like it " Selena said, " cause, Selena your still young and you can have that life if you really wanted to. " Bruce said as he waved for Alfred, " I thought guys like that sorta thing " she said sadly, " Selena, I don't need you to peirce your clit just to keep me interested " Bruce replied, " would it turn you on thou?" She whispered in his ear, Bruce's hair stood on end and wished he never heard it, " very" he said but would not let her go back in there or even do it. They got in the car and Alfred took them out for lunch. " so Selena, want to go crime fighting with me tonight? " Bruce asked as Alfred drove, " I don't think so Bruce, I would love too but I don't think your friends will like that, besides everyone thinks I am a criminal and I gave up being catwoman, I just want to settle down with someone and would like too but then I would be caught up in temptation so, sorry, it's a no" Selena said sternly and sadly, " hey miss Kyle would you like to come over tonight, I am getting takeout? " Alfred suggested, " oh, I would love too, may I Bruce? " Selena asked her eyes all big and beautiful " of course you can Selena, we are basically a couple right now " Bruce said but Selena replied " yeah but as a couple it is good to have time for ourselves too, that's why I asked," Selena finished, then Bruce said something naughty " yeah, like that one night you said you didn't steal, but you stole a dildo and I watched you master bait in your old apartment " Bruce said and Selena was shocked " you spyed on me, that's creepy " she said wanting to leave, " yeah, but we had sex before so I just like you and I will protect you too you know" Bruce said getting embarrassed and blushing admitting he had the hots for her and she eased up and felt flattered " miss Kyle I got a story that might make you laugh" Alfred spoke up and grabbed both their attention, " I found Bruces secret porn collection and found an outfit that needed washed and I almost puked trying to clean the damn thing," Alfred admitted and Selena covered her mouth and tried not to laugh but Bruce was upset " why did you wash it, damnit, and why'd you tell her, now she is going to leave me thank you Alfred " Bruce was mad and Selena got in his lap and Selena pushed a button to where Alfred can't see in the back " so you had the hots for me for quite some time hunh?" Selena was flattered, and knew his weakness now, and she felt very turned on and happy, " so I am your fantasy Bruce? " as she took her jacket off, then her top, and had no bra on, " oh fuck Selena " Selena hushed him," do I always, make you horny in your pants Bruce? " she wanted to know " always " Bruce honestly answered, " then take us somewhere, I want to do it in the rain " she said, and Bruce hit the button to summon Alfred." What about lunch?"Alfred said then added, " I got us sandwiches, chips, pickles, cookies, and cold colas" , Bruce and Selena looked at each other, " that sounds awesome Alfred, where do you want to eat then, since it is raining, " oh I know a place, " Alfred said, and drove them to the Wayne manor, " Alfred I thought you said " as Bruce started but Alfred interrupted Bruce " I know what I said master Bruce and I am going to show you" as they got inside the house and had Bruce carry the lunch, it was an old outdoor room, a part of the house Bruce hasn't seen in, well years, " Bruce loved this room, and his parents, especially his mom, loved being here on raining days" Alfred said happily and noticed Alfred hired help to keep up the rest of his house and well maintained. Selena looked around, it was beautiful, there was a lot of flowers, and the walls were hard beautiful glass and the roof was strong and made of beautiful hard steel and you have a beautiful view of a lake and outdoors. " my cats would love this room " Selena accidentally said a loud. Lunch was already served and was waiting for Selena, " oh, I am soo sorry " she felt embarrassed and sat down with them. " so I see you love this room Selena " Alfred said as he munched on a cookie, Selena was almost done with her sandwich " yes, and I see myself being here, I don't know though, it's a weird feeling " she said, Bruce got done with his lunch and went to the lunch bag and took out a couple colas, " oh, thank you Bruce " Selena and Alfred said, Bruce corked his soda and went to the front of the room and looked out. Bruce was having a good day, waking up at Selenas place, then saw her get a tattoo and changing her hair color, then this lunch, he looked back and saw Alfred and Selena just chat then laughed, Selena had a beautiful smile, and she was right, her cats would love this room, and he still wanted to do that. When they were done with lunch, Bruce wanted to take her somewhere that was by his home and Selena had a hint. Bruce took her outside, a place he hasn't seen in a long time, took her through a path of trees and you could hardly feel any rain, Selena looked around, it looked like a small forest and within 15 minutes, there was a lake and an old place where you can go for shelter, " my parents and I loved coming here, I haven't been here in a long time and I wanted to share it with you" he said, Selena felt happy, then it started raining more, and then Bruce grabbed her and Selena put her hands on Bruce's face then around his neck, they shared a beautiful strong passionate kiss, then the rain was starting to hurt and Bruce picked her up and into that old dirty shack that hasn't been used in forever, Selena said she would rather be outside then in here, then Bruce took them to a bed that was pretty good still but it was by a broken window, Bruce just didn't seem to care about where anymore. And placed her gently down on the old bed then he took his clothes off and Selena took hers off too, then the rain wasn't being as hard and turned into light rain, Selena went back out into the rain and Bruce followed her, but with a ugly blanket, and placed it on the ground by the lake, Selena wanted to lay down first then Bruce dove into her and kissed her, Selena loved this moment out in the rain, with Bruce as he touched her with need and lust, he started sucking her neck and Selena cried out, then Bruce placed his weight on her and started playing and sucking her boobs " Bruce your heavy " Selena barely could say, but he heard her and changed his position, he grabbed her and flipped positions, to where he was sitting and her in his lap, and Bruce went back to sucking and playing with her boobs. This was heaven having sex in the rain, hot heavy sex, Bruce just loved touching to touch her and tasting the rain against her skin, then they heard a far away thunder, and thought nothing of it, then Selena orgasmed as Bruce was on top and fucking her, gosh she looks so fucking fine, being wet all over, then saw lightening, and Bruce didn't want to stop, he was soo close. Selena wanted to go into the shack or back at Bruce's home. But Bruce was too horny and couldn't think straight, then he started ramming his soul into her and Selena was in a state where she cared about safety, but what Bruce did made her enjoy the moment " oh fuck Bruce " she moaned and then creamed on his dick again, " oh fuck, Selena " then he lost it and creampied her pussy, but he kept on thrusting and to Selena it felt amazing, it squirted high up in her uterus and where it sneaked into her depths, and when he felt he released it all he pulled out and picked her up, carrying her back to his house so they can shower.

Now when they got in the shower, Bruce wanted to clean her, he cleaned every part of her and when he cleaned her ass, he spanked it and it made a loud noise, then reached his hand down into her pussy and cleaned it with soap and Selena was shaking from the pleasure, " Bruce please, your just going to work yourself up again, " she whimpered, as Bruce was facing her and seeing her expressions, " then we shouldn't have done it in the rain, it's not my fault your so damn gorgeous especially when wet" he said huskily in her ear, then nipped her ear then went to her neck to lick it and suck it. " oh, Bruce " she moaned, she was tired, and thirsty. Then Bruce went to his knees and wanted to see the tat she got today for him, " Bruce, then Bruce's it is," then dove to her clit as it was sensitive from earlier, Selena wrapped her legs around his shoulder and then Bruce pressed her against the shower wall, letting her have it, gosh he started to love her and the way she tasted, and just everything about her, " oh Bruce please, it's too sensitive, your going to make me squirT!, oh, oh, Bruce, ahha, oh, ah, ah, ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She threw her head back to hard against the shower wall and his face just got covered in her juices and he just lost his sanity and motorboat's her clit making her scream and making her squirting even harder, then she becomes weak and starting to lose feeling in her legs and body, and Bruce basically had to carry her ,she was shivering in extacy and it made Bruce happy that he can do this to her and thought he lost his experience, but he was doing pretty good and it made him happy and satisfied, that one night at her place when he felt a new high he never felt before, he hoped he can get another one if those nights. Selena fell asleep and Bruce just smiled letting her sleep in his bed till it was time for supper. Bruce imagined of Selena living here, and her cats too. And hoped for it too. " letting Selena nap in your bed dad" Damian said as him and his older brother walked by " yes" Bruce said, then they laughed " I bet $ 20 that dad and catwoman get together " Damian said " yea well, I raise the stakes to 50$ he gets her pregnant this year " Richard put, then Alfred walked by, " well then I raise it to $200 bucks, that Bruce won't let her cats be or let them move in, let alone Selena cause if I know Bruce, he hates cats " Alfred added, then Bruce said " then you owe me $200 Alfred, because people change, I happen to actually like cats, and if you haven't noticed, I am fucking one"


	9. Chapter 9

When Selena woke up, she felt amazing and felt relaxed and it was in Bruce's bed, Selena felt she insulted Bruce and got up, maybe a little too fast and fell on the floor, Bruce and everyone felt and heard a thud and everyone rushed upstairs and into Bruce's bedroom, Bruce and everyone watched Selena get up slowly from the ground and onto his bed, Bruce smiled and realized he stripped her naked and his kids saw her ass and her curves, " okay, everyone out, I with handle this" Bruce shoved them out, but Richard was being a dick " hey dad, may I bring her ice cream and watch her eat it " Alfred turned around and smacked Richard upside his head, " I'll get her ice if she needs it " Damian said and offered, " no I will do it, just show me where to put it master Bruce and I will " Alfred cut in, but Bruce had the upper hand " I said out!, all of you, out! "Bruce blew up, and they backed off and Alfred shut the door. " I am sorry Bruce " Selena said as she felt her right foot, " did you fall out of bed? " Bruce smiled at her, then walked over to her and he felt better,maybe it was her beauty that snapped him out of it, " well I woke up suddenly and stood up pretty fast ,I should have been more careful, sorry about the drama, I'll get up soon and get dressed, then leave " Selena told him then added, " I need to get home and feed my cats anyway, someone has to be there for them " she got up slowly and walked like she had a bad right foot, " Selena, that must have been a nasty fall, sit down please, besides, you said you would stay for supper " Bruce said sadly like he got hurt with bad abusive words, Selena saw Bruce's softness and that he liked her company, then she wasn't as tense and looked at Bruce " I did say that didn't I?, then that's okay, as long as your okay with it and I ain't bothering you,then I would be more than happy to stay for supper " Selena said and was cautious making sure she isnt imposing or pissing someone off. Bruce felt a weird vibe going on with her and he couldn't help but feel he had to keep his guard up for some reason, when Alfred ordered them supper, he helped Selena find clothes,and let her wear one of his old shirts,and found some of her old clothes, she left behind from her being here in the past,and went down And enjoyed supper with the Wayne family, then it was getting late and Selena wanted to head out and go home . Alfred knew Bruce was on edge cause Selena was talking about of where she lived and of how much she was struggling just a little bit and got an interview in a couple of days , but doing fine. " hey Selena," Richard asked her " is that why you used to steal? " Selena became uncomfortable, then she just stood up and said thank you, and she wanted to leave, " Selena, you okay? " Bruce told her, as she called a cab, " yes, sweetie, I am, I just feel threat " she said as she went out his front door and saw the cab and got in. That last word, bruce felt and knew something bad might happen to her soon and got into his nocturnal life and headed out ,making sure, she was okay. Bruce told damian and richard he might need help tonight and they became on guard and they were more than okay with it.

When the cab driver stopped, he stopped a few blocks away and selena felt, maybe the cab driver was new and gave him a tip and said thank you, she stepped out into the sidewalk and started walking fast cause it started to rain, and when she was close to her apartment complex suite , she got jumped and got pulled into an alley and her mouth got ducktaped," well looky here, man what a babe " a guy said, and gave her a big lick on her face, and there was 6 more guys and Selena felt fear, she wanted to run but the guy had a death grip on her and it hurt, then a guy came up and took the duct tape off, and when he did it really hurt, " I know you, your Selena aka catwoman, what are you doing here and long time no see " the man said, and then it hit her, it was the man she helped and got paid good for her services, " what do you want Henry, I gave up that life " she said struggling, and she was being held by 3 big guys, and they were strong, " Selena, I need your help, with something " he drawled out and just got to the point, Batman was driving fast and trying to get to Selena, but she lived pretty damn far away, so Bruce called his friends " I feel catwoman, Selena is in danger and I need help, please I need help on this one " , some of Bruce's friends were tied up and some enemies heard it, " that's Selena, she is my friend, I am going to go, " Harley and ivy started to go and leave, and knew where to go, and then some of Batman crew got in and were on there way, then saw some enemies running so they just followed them, " Selena baby, I can't believe that, you have always been damned and cursed with and by your trademark, you get spoiled and you get rich fast, so guess what I am going to " Henry was proposing a deal, and took her chin and lifted it up so he can see her face and her eyes, " Be with me and be spoiled, or you are going to go back to work, besides I hear you are with Bruce Wayne, did you think I don't know Bruce, oh we go way back, " Henry said and added, " one way or another I will own you again! " he blared at her, " choose " he demanded, more of Selena friends got together and ran even harder, and some of the justice league saw and followed, " Bruce, a bunch of our enemies are running to where Selena lives and we are following them right now, might be bad, we don't know yet"" thank you Clark, " Batman said and drove harder and faster, " I choose Bruce , Henry, " Selena said bravely, Henry gave a whistle and 30 henchmen showed up, " sorry Selena, your a bad bitch, and I couldn't risk it,now either suck my dick and your going to enjoy it or go back to work " Henry said through clenched teeth, " oh Henry darling, " ivy said and showed up, " is someone going to hurt my favorite pussy cat " Harley said then her boyfriend showed up " only I can kill her Henry, so back off, " joker said, " she helps me when I need something " penguin and Harvey said, then attacked his group, and it turned bloody then Batman and his friends showed up and his enemies were helping Selena! Then he and the league and went into the bloody war, Batman saw Henry and saw him grab Selena and trying to hurt her, " back off Henry, " ivy said and waved her arms, and vines showed up and grabbed him, and Selena became free, then Harvey came up and stabbed him, " no one messes with my enemy unless it is me " he said and each of her friends each got a hit in and Batman shivered, seeing her so called friends and enemies that defended her and his friends being violent for the first time too, Batman went over to Selena and picked her up, she was okay! She was okay, then he kissed her forehead and then heard a big thud, everyone stopped and was done with the big fight, " take care of our friend, " Harley and ivy said, then joker came to Harley side and they left, and his friends couldn't believe the harsh fight, " looks like Selena still has friends, " canary said " take care of her Bruce and I wouldn't end up like Henry " Superman said and put his hand on Batman's shoulder, then left, all his friends were just glad he was okay, and Selena had friends and enemies that played bloody and dirty, at least they had good friends, gosh look what happens when the bat and cat get together, a bad combination. His enemies turned into allies and he owed them, even thou they probably didn't want it, but they still were a group he wouldn't want to piss off. He carried her and Selena insisted she can walk, " you have a bad foot, so no " Batman said, and decided to walk, he started walking to his car but Selena wanted to go home "I just want to look at you and see if your okay " then put her on his big Hood, Selena looked okay as he checked her, " are you okay hun? " Batman asked her, then wanted to carry her and lined up to her apartment, and went through her balcony doors and into her apartment, " yeah, sweetie I am but I think I might move again " she said as Batman let her down and she walked over to her couch, " what?" Batman/ Bruce asked shocked with her news, " I am not safe living here anymore, can't you see that " she stated, then looked around, and was searching for something, " where are you going to go " he said sadly, the added " what are you doing? " then saw her take out a box in her closet and out onto her bed, then saw her take out a few grand,and lifting and looking at rare beautiful jewelry that looked like, stolen illegal jewelry to have, " probably Europe Bruce " she said as she put it carefully on her bed, Batman got mad, " where in Europe and I am going to take those " he said, then Selena said something that hurt him " well if you love me, you wouldn't cause I know you would want me to be happy and I don't think you would travel,I would like to travel and see life Bruce, there is nothing for me here "she said sadly ," I have a personal jet, and I have some company's in Europe " he said flatly, and then added, " give me the jewelry and be with me, if you want to see Paris then let's go to Paris, if you want a car I will get you are car, if you want a walk in closet with and filled with whatever, " Selena interrupted, " Bruce you can't buy me happiness and I want to earn it and work hard for it " she said, then started to pack what matters most to her, " Selena, please don't leave me, you are my happiness, I just want to make sure you are happy too, please, please,stay with me sweetheart " Bruce pleaded, " take your mask off and I will," she said striking a deal, " take off mask, so I know you are willing for change " she said but when she turned around, he already did and did it for her, she didn't think he would but he did, Selena walked over to him and kissed him, and put her legs around him, and he shoved them into kitchen and put her up on the counter and she put her left hand around the back of his neck and up into his hair and she was turning sweaty and hot, and she started taking her clothes off,and felt relieved. Batman saw she was getting hot and sweaty and she wrapped her hot hands to his face and then Bruce stopped and put his hand to her forehead, " gosh sweetie, you are burning up " then stopped their makeup session and turned on the kitchen light, she had bruises everywhere, in her sides and bad hand marks into her arms and neck, and noticed a bad gooseache by her left eye, " oh my good God dear, let me help you " Bruce said and went to her bathroom and got a cold bath going for her but not to cold, " come on Selena, " Bruce picked her up off the kitchen counter and led her to the bathroom and put her gently into the tub, " ooohhhh, that feels good, " Selena said and grabbed her a washcloth from her cabinet that was over her toilet and then heard a few cat growls, Isis was mad and hissed at Bruce, " Isis stop it, he did nothing wrong" he stopped and just sat down and looked at them, " move in with me Selena, I will protect you and promise to make you happy " he said and just looked at her, " yea but who is going to protect you, I am not much of a spouse if can't even protect my man from stupid situations " she said trying to relax, " I wouldn't worry about it dear," Bruce told her, then saw her fall asleep from all the crap she went through today, then went over to her and picked up her wet body carefully and placed her on her bed, then grabbed her jewelry and the money . Knowing it might piss her off but he wanted to make it up to her, when he noticed the time, he didn't want to leave but had to and looked forward in seeing her again and soon.

When he got home, he was freaking tired, and Alfred came to him, hearing the news, " master Bruce, do you realize she can be dangerous if something bad happens, I don't want to be put in a situation like that " he said worried, " Alfred can we talk about this later, I feel tired " , Bruce said getting undressed " master Bruce do you know the danger and worry if you let her stay here, Bruce, you and her have differences and how do you expect this to work, what do you even see in her except a hot young gal hunh? " Alfred was bothering him with questions, and Bruce finally turned around answering him " Alfred, I just do okay, and she is mature for her age but she has edge in her looks, she is really sweet and fun to be around if you just give her a chance, and she keeps me guessing and she keeps life interesting, and maybe because she ain't a gold digger and doesn't mind my gray hairs, she finds me attractive when she can do so much better" he said and seemed satisfied with his answer, then Alfred watched Bruce walk away and seemed okay with that, then he left and got ready for Bruce's birthday that was coming up soon in a couple of days.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple days went by and Selena was just taking in a moment of wanting to be alone, Selena didn't really know what to do, except getting dressed and getting ready for her job interview, when she found an outfit and did her hair and makeup, she headed out, decided in being there a little early. When she got out of the cab, many people looked at her and she didn't know why then started heading into the building, and when she got in the elevator, it was very crowded and a lot of guys, when she got out ,she felt relieved and did a little stretch . When she headed over, she said, she had an interview and let the receptionist know she was a little early and didn't mind waiting. When she sat down, she grabbed her purse and put on hand sanitizer and put a couple breath mints in her mouth. Then 15 minutes went by and her name finally got called and she stood up, getting ready to go and grabbed her big impressive résumé and all of it was true, she was proud of all her hard work and hoped she got it. She made quite the entrance, and a lot of people looked at her and she just wanted a job, Bruce was in a meeting there and didn't know she got her interview here, she looked attractive as always and saw the receptionist take her to the manager cause Bruce was in a meeting with the boss and many other business men that wanted to do a few deals together, but this really wasn't important and he got up and excused himself,before she went in for her interview she felt arms sneak around her and felt a kiss on her cheek from behind and when she looked around, she noticed the smell and feel of the man and knew who it was, and didn't feel alarmed or threat, then the receptionist looked shocked and went in the room where her manager was in, and just left Selena there, " Bruce honey, I just got ditched, that was my interview, you shouldn't have done that, " Selena became mad and sad, then Bruce just hugged her and she just gave up and hugged him back,when the manager came out, he saw his interviewer and Bruce Wayne share a passionate kiss then saw them smile at each other and , she was right, it was the famous couple, and the manager became happy and knew there ratings would go up if he hired her, " Ms. Kyle, I am ready for you " the man said and Selena had to let Bruce go, " gotta go okay,see ya later okay, " Selena said and told him, and Bruce gave the manager the glare, and the manager took it seriously and knew to be on his best behavior and just hire her no questions asked. When her interview was over, she jumped for joy and she started on Monday next week, she was really happy and did a little twirl, when she grabbed her things, she saw Bruce in the waiting room with looked like powerful business men, and Bruce went to her and put his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss " what's going on Bruce? " Selena asked, " just play along dear and let's get outta here " then they went to the elevator together and a few business men saw them, some came over and asked Bruce some personal questions" so see you in a week, Mr Wayne,? 9 am," and the guy shook hands with Selena " thank you for making Bruce improve, he has always been a hard ass to work with " the man said and Selena didn't know if that was a complaint or compliment, but gave a smile and said, " well it is all about, not picking out each others flaws and making each other look bad, we have problems but we deal with it and look past it, sometimes you just gotta confront though " she said and went into the elevator, " have a nice day gentlemen and bye" Bruce went in the elevator, but a few ran in with them and Selena put her arm around his waist and one on his chest, " it's okay Selena, I won't let anyone hurt you okay" he whispered to her and some men heard and became on edge, " Bruce who is this woman,we have seen her with you plenty of times before, but is this a flame getting back together? " the guy asked, " Barry get lost, okay and it is none of your business either " Bruce said to him " hi, Selena, long time no see," the man said to her, " hi Clark, do you guys always sneak up peoples asses to figure out what is going on in a persons life," Selena asked, " no, but I would like to look up yours someday," Oliver said, " we are here, cause Bruce's birthday is tonight and we, or Bruce was throwing a party at his place " Clark said and Bruce almost lost it with Oliver, " sorry, but hers is mine, and you aren't allowed to touch it or even looking up her ass in general " Bruce said gruffly, since Selena hand was already on his chest, she grabbed his jaw and moved his face to hers and kissed Bruce to calm him down, and Bruce put his hand up behind her neck and grabbed her hair up in a messy way, but she looked hot that way, and Bruce put her in the corner of the elevator and then heard a howl and " can you guys do that somewhere more in private than in public please, " the boss of the company asked, " sorry Kale " Bruce said, " there is a time and place for that, since she is going to work here "" the boss got rudely interrupted and Oliver said," you got the position, Congrats Selena, awesome,I work here and I guess I will see you every day starting next week" ,Oliver said but noticed he pissed off his boss, " well then Oliver, on Monday you can teach her the things she needs to do and learn off on, and since you rudely interrupted me, you can do the janiters job this week " kale told him, " aww man," Oliver whined but got over it, " hey Selena, has Bruce invited you yet?" Oliver said, " I haven't even mentioned it to her yet, Ollie," when Bruce heard and felt the elevator stop he got out quick and didn't want to see his friends yet, and they just almost ruined it for him,when they got in his car, Selena felt she had to ask " hey Bruce, I never heard of this, are you and I okay? " Selena looked hurt, " Selena, I did not plan this, my boys and Alfred did, and it is going to be inappropriate " Bruce told her, but Selena still felt sad, " do you wanna be my date tonight Selena, I would love for you to be by my side so I don't get swamped by chicks " Bruce asked her, " well, what is the event going to be? " Selena asked feeling a little better, " Gothic punk " Bruce said and looked at her, and when he did, she already knew, " that's my specialty Bruce, and makes me hot with horniness " she told him, and Bruce just said, " I know, Selena, knock those chicks down and make me beg, give me your best tonight and I will forever be your slave and kissing your toes " Bruce said with rawness and meant it and it made Selena tingle all over and excited for tonight, " see you later Bruce " Selena told him and got out of the car and started to hail a cab but Bruce stopped the car and got in the middle of the street asking her, " where are you going?" And a bunch of cars honked at him, then Selena walked sexy to him, " to get ready for tonight and you sweetheart, I will be there around 7 or 8 tonight, I love you Bruce, laters k " then she put her hands in his face and Bruce put his hand around her waist then touching her face and sharing a kiss,people honked and howled and Bruce got embarrassed by it but let her go, trusting her and went to his car and drove off. Selena went to a spa, and got her nails done, then got into special oil that made it look like she was sweaty all over but it didn't and just made her glow and ravishing to touch, then got her hair and makeup done and she loved how her hair got done,they made it wavy and gave it an edge look by pinning her left side flat and gave her bangs to go off to the right and gave the bang a flare,it looked very good and loved her hair, then got simple heavy make up on, and gave her the cat eye look with the eye liner and had on light pink lipstick that pulled the look together, then she went shopping and went to Victoria secret and liked a lot of the underwears, Teddy's, corsets, and she finally made up her mind and found something she knew would look good in, and it was silver silk with black lace,it was a corset and had attachments for it, then Selena went shopping for heeled boots and found a pair that was knee highs and had lace and they were black, pure black and when she got done it was a quarter to 8 ,then she left and headed to Wayne Manor, she had her purse with her and reached for some perfume and spritz herself and the cab driver was caught dazing at her and drooling, she didn't care, she knew Bruce was going to fit her sexual desires and ravish her tonight, when she showed up, the news crew was there and some could get some photos in and the rest just gawked at her head over heels for her, then she made her entrance and tried to find Bruce, Bruce was looking at his watch waiting for her, he was hiding in his group of friends and noticed he better show himself soon so Selena could find him, then Bruce turned around and just chatted with his guy friends, " gosh, look at these chicks dudes, I wanna take some home with me and fuck em like crazy and Bruce just rolled his eyes, then his youngest son showed up and a chick his age by his side, they found a place to sit and Bruce felt uncomfortable with it but choose to let his kids get experience in and learning in whatever happens happens. Then him and Clark had a few drinks and went over to his crowd of friends and they smiled when they saw him, then he saw a bunch of mouths drop and gawking at whoever and the chatting stopped, then Bruce had a feeling and turned around and Oh My Fucking Jeez she was fine and it was Selena, and she was looking for him, then Bruce snapped out of it and went to her and when she finally saw him she gave the most beautiful smile and went to him and jumped on him putting her legs around him and around his neck,and Bruce fell in sofa chair and with her on him, and he landed hard, it hurt a little bit but he got over it and kissed her back, then sat up and Selena gave a cute laugh and Bruce grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in so he can kiss her again, oh fuck, she tasted so sweet and she smelled amazing, then the house got dark and his kids announced it was getting dark and all minors including Damian had to leave and it is going to turn into a true hot night for bachelors. Then very loud music came on, and three ladies showed up and did there dance, but Selena knocked them all outta the park, and when Bruce stopped kissing her, Selena go on stage and grab a pole for me and dance for me, then she stood up and grabbed him by his collar and dragged him slowly to the stage and brushed off a chick then took over, then hard music came on and she showed how it is done, she started whipping her hair and started going slowly, then some of his friends showed up behind him, then she dancing on her knees going up and down slowly, then went faster, then slowed down again, then she got up and grabbed the pole and lifted her leg up, then rob zombie showed up never gonna stop me, then she did a whip around the pole, then she Started taking her corset off and revealed it had attachments, then she started to dance again, and you can see she got herself oiled and she looked good, then she started dancing without the pole, then a Gothic song came on and she started tip toeing, then started to rock out and it looked hot, then she started grinding and started being naughty then took her bra off and she started taking her bottom off and you cab see her beautiful pink pussy, but let the middle corset on and started crawling on her knees, then a hard good song came on, tainted love by Marilyn MANSON and she started to get on her knees and played with boobs slowly and started humping the air while she started to rest against the pole and started to go with the music and she started dancing and grinding slowly going up and down slowly and you can see the muscles she had in her legs, then hard fast music came on, she looked good being covered in oil and then she did a beautiful slow bend over then she grabbed the pole and lifted herself up and you can see her strength and muscles in her body, then she set herself back down and did a few slow back flips then stood up and started dancing, then she bent over only to tease her audience and Bruce by going to her beautiful sexy boots and started slowly untying them, then a bunch said to leave them on, and so she stopped and let the laces by loose then walked over to Bruce and started dancing inches away from Bruce and started bending over and shaking her ass then whipped around and started humping the air slowly then fast and made Bruce beg, then got in his lap and reached for his hands and wanted them around her, and she started slowly going down making Bruce hold her with one arm and his free hand up to touch her big round breasts but first in between her breasts then over to one and feeling there natural roundness and some people could feel their lovemaking must have looked like this, then Bruce brought her back up and she was going to make him beg by playing with her boobs and rubbing her hands over her body as she slow grinder and dry humping him, Bruce thought she looked fucking amazing and he was getting hot and sweaty and Selena noticed and ripped his shirt open, Bruce really didn't care, and took his shirt off, then she grabbed his hand and brought him to her station, she was doing circles around him and started something no girl had talent in, and that was squriting while being spanked, when she asked him to spank her, she squirted on him and he smacked her ass again and she squirted again, and Bruce kept doing it, then stopped and pushed her into him " oh fuck Selena, " Bruce whispered into her ear, then Bruce stood up and snakes his arms underneath her legs and picked and lifted her up so he can carry her and started walking them off and away from this event. Some guys howled and cheered for Bruce and his friends knew why he liked her, she and him had a dark secret and had a lot in common, most of the men in his section wanted to jerk off but found someone to get relief, . Bruce asked Selena, " when are you going to move in?" Bruce asked her, " then she smiled, " when you take me to my place and fuck me like a wild animal, birthday boy " she said seductively. Bruce was up for that, besides, she did make him beg, a deal is a deal.


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce thought she looked gorgeous but she was tired and he could tell that she was too. Bruce carried her to his car garage and picked a car, and let her down, there was still people in his house, but he really didn't care and he knew by the time he got back, it was going to be empty and a lot of cleaning to do. while driving ,Bruce was half way to her apartment, and saw she fell asleep and Bruce just smiled and thought she looked cute and funny. Then they got there and he parked his car and took his keys with him and locked his car. He got out and picked Selena up, she was out and her mouth was hanging open, when he got close to the front and went through the doors, some people went by and saw, and was trying to hold in their laughter and putting their hand over their mouths, Bruce knew they we're smiling and thought this scenario looked hilarious but Bruce could care less, " partyed too hard hunh? " Bruce was in the elevator and holding her, " I guess you can say that " he said, then the elevator dinged and he got Out got close to her door. Bruce had to adjust himself as he opened her door and shut it, then took her to her bedroom and heard a lot of meowing, then noticed they might be hungry, so he went to her kitchen and fed her cats, gave them fresh water, washed his hands,Dryer his hands, then went over to Selena. He sat on her bed and started taking off his shoes and clothes, and Isis came into the room licking the sides of his mouth and gave a yawn and Bruce just smiled and thought, I feel happy already, this day wasn't that bad and if came out fun and satisfying in the end. Bruce went over to her and took her boots off, and the jacket he put on her to cover her up, and put her where she loved laying, then he just stopped and started touching her softly. she looked gorgeous in that oil and he loved her hair, and noticed he forgot to take her corset off and decided to go ahead and do that and get it off, so it didn't bother her while she slept. Bruce wanted to fuck her but decided in not doing that and he can wait till morning, then he just yawned and went and lay by her, catching Z's with her. he looked over at her nightstand and it read a quarter to midnight, this is when he usually is out and being Batman, but he decided not to tonight and couldn't figure out why, he was soo damn tired, I must be 40, Bruce said to himself, then he went and walked over to her balcony and felt the night air, then saw some lightening in the distance, he decided to shut her doors and the living room window but left the small bedroom window open, so there was some kind of fresh air, besides he didn't want her apartment getting dirty from all the weather and winds it carried with it, it was supposed to rain in the late morning but shit, you can't always rely on the weather man, it looked like it was going to be here in 30 mins anyway,so he just helped her out with shutting her doors and windows, and then he saw some of her cats yawn and seeing that made him tired and close to passing out, he went back to Selena again, and slid in next to her and fell asleep almost right away. Bruce knew their relationship was getting complicated but he really didn't care, besides what relationship doesn't have problems or issues, it's all about making it work and it takes two to make it work. Bruce was thankful she wanted to be with him and make him happy, what should I do that Selena might like and make her happy? , how about from now on, let's not make it complicated.


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce has been busy for the past couple days at work,and wanted to spend time with Selena, also hoping she would come and visit him again. Bruce wanted to see her soon, even tonight if he could, then he did something for her, he called up a place and bought her flowers and got her a stuffed animal too and hoped she would like it. Selena was busy at her new job, and she kept missing Bruce, then when she thought her day was getting busy and overwhelming, a couple guys from the elevator got the okay, to go and deliver her something and when Selena just got off the phone, she got showered with a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a stuffed animal, it was a cute cat and the delivery guys left, everyone noticed but she didn't care and she smelled the flowers and looked at the card, " be with me tonight, I miss you, love Bruce " Selena felt amazing and she called Bruce, then her boss shows up, " nice, your boyfriend is a huge role model I hope you know that Ms. Kyle, and I would hate to get on the mans bad side, but I am going to have to treat you with great respect, cause you and him are dating, and I would hate to lose a contract with Bruce, his company, and my business would fall if I let anything bad happen to you or you as a witness to whatever goes on here, " the man told her, and she became scared, then she got up, " where are you going Selena? " her boss stood tall, and towering over her, but she stood her ground, " you know, I really don't know what friendship you guys have, but I can tell you this much, I don't take in any part of this,or quarrelsome you two have and I don't expect to be treated a certain way either, if you think you have power over me , you don't and no one else either, except my Bruce, and I am leaving for the day, my shift is over " Selena said as she gathered her gifts and about to leave, and the whole office knew something bad was going to happen and it did, Bruce got an alarm from his friend, and Selena was in trouble, Bruce knew that boss was an ass and knew what to do, when Selena got out of her cubicle, her boss tripped her and she fell, and the vase and her gifts became ruined, and her ankle hurt badly and she cried out in pain, Oliver saw the whole thing and felt bad for her, " looks like you got to stay and pick that up, and clean that spot till it looks spot clean too, " her boss was an ass and attempted to hurt her, and she couldn't get up and her ankle, it was bad and she gave a bad loud cry, and her boss realized, he fucked up, Bruce got there in 10 minutes and was very furious , Oliver and some of other employee's helped her up and her ankle, it looked bad and she needed 911, Oliver called 911 for her, and his boss was upset, but more with himself, and Bruce saw an ambulance as he waited in a line of cars, and noticed a parking spot, he took his car over to the right and parked, he was nearby anyway, then got out and locked his car, then took off running, Bruce just turned forty but still can run, and a lot of people saw him running, especially a news crew, that just spotted him running and they were on break. When Bruce got there, it was Selena and her foot ended up broken, and her boss knew, what was coming. Bruce stormed over to him, and Bruce turned around because he heard Selena gave a cry before the elevator closed," you know something Kale, that I just heard, you tripped her on purpose, her foot is bad which might keep her from working of getting any earnings, she going to be depressed and I am going to have to deal with it!, you " Bruce told him roughly and pointed at him, " you should be glad and happy, what you have, and you treated her like crap and ruined her gifts, a mess you created,and some people don't like you here either and they told me how you can be, I am going to give you a chance Kale, to make things right, a chance to treat your employees better, and if you do that, you might get a raise, but for right now, you got 2 options, pack your things and leave or be a better boss and you will give people here raises, and if I get good talk from here, I'll give you a raise as well, change your attitude or get the fuck out and I'll find them a better boss, so what is it? " Bruce told him and asked, " I'll change Bruce " he told Bruce and went to his office, Bruce left and went to see Selena at the hospital " Selena, are you feeling better?" And Bruce knew, she was going to vent and he was prepared for it, " no Bruce, I am not,I can't go back to work, I can't walk on it, I don't think we can have sex, I can't go back to my apartment and they suggested I go to a certain housing, and I won't be able to see my cats, of even have one where they want to put me for recovery and it is in Missouri and do you know what bothers me the most" she cried and added " not seeing you and I am falling in love with you Bruce, I am going to miss you the most out of everything that going to happen in a few hours "she said and cryed even more, then she became quiet and stared into nothing and she just became severely sad and looked, lost, hurt, like someone just stomped on heart and her reason to love life, she just became a lemon, and Bruce got shocked, and got like a ptsd moment, and tears sneaked to his eyes, he never seen someone turn from okay to complete paralyzed in their own self and that's what hurt him the most, he wanted her back, , and not caught up in a mental illness lemon gal, or even himself for that matter, Bruce knew what to do, and hoped everything would just go back to normal, " I am going to take care of Selena,she ain't going anywhere but with me, " Bruce said yelling at the members and people that just did what they did, " Mr. Wayne, she is okay, she had a panic attack, and thank you for telling us, but Mr. Wayne, you guys are just dating right, so you are not even a couple and how did you just come to point, of what is best for her, sorry sir, but she is going, it is going to help her in the long run," the business guy and the doctors told him, " she is a human being and you don't have control over of what you think is best for her, look at her, does she look like she is handicapped or can't make her own decisions, sorry but I am going to take her with me, Sue me or take me to court, " Bruce said very sternly and forced himself to her and carefully picking her up, and taking her out of this fucked up hospital with bad staff and doctors, the people saw him pick her up and got out of his way, and new Bruce was a very powerful man and didn't want to mess with him, Alfred was at the ready and was their for him, Bruce carried his beloved to the car and just held her, and then he just lost it as Alfred drove, " master Bruce, everything will be okay, have faith" Alfred said, trying to make him feel better. When they got to Bruce's home, his kids came out and saw their dad carry Selena, and he carried her with love and care, and Alfred helped Bruce out, Bruce let Selena sleep on his bed, and called his doctor, and his doctor came over to help. She put her foot in a big huge leg brace, and wrote out prescriptions for her and just had serious and simple orders, and Bruce just had to vent, and his doctor listened and gave advice, " some people, and doctors like that, shouldn't get their license and even colleges play a huge role in that too, and should be more careful, it's not your fault Bruce, and you should use that information and use it for the greater good," Leslie told him, as she helped Selena, and Selena started waking up, and she was startled " what's going on and Bruce, please tell me " the doctor gave them space and Alfred and his kids, were worried, and were by the door, eavesdropping, " Selena, where you were at, in that hospital, were not good people okay, I got you out of there, your in my home now, and I wanted to be there for you " Bruce told her, and Selena relaxed,but started crying and Bruce grabbed her hand, " I really thought I was going to lose you and everything I had and have" she said and held his hand back with a firm grip, " you would never lose me, I wouldn't and won't let it happen, ever" Bruce told her with a lot of emotion and rubbed his thumb softly against her hand, then Selena laughed, " what?" Bruce asked with a smile, " what a good reason to move in" Selena said,and everyone came in and said they would be more than happy to help out. Bruce stood up and announced " okay it is getting late, good night everyone, see you in the morning" Bruce shoved everyone out and shut his door, then went over to her, and sat down on the edge of the bed and took his shoes off and got up and walked over to his side and dropped them, then got undressed and went over to a wall and shut the bedroom lights off, then went back to their bed and got in and slid next to her,and kissed her on the cheek as he embraced her and Selena felt, so much better. And they felt thankful and couldn't believe how things were turning out for them but in a good way. And Alfred prayed for them that night,and prayed for love and happiness in their home.


End file.
